galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Achrisian Memoir
Achrisian Memoir 'is the third instalment in the The Legends of the Last Dairyon, and it involves the Last Dairyon, Aaron, going on his first mission as an agent of the Special Division of Experimental Technology of the Karalian Empire. NOTE: This story contains some spoilers as a recap of the previous stories. It is recommended that you read the previous stories before reading this article. The previous stories are listed here in chronological order: #Birth of a Dairyon #The Last of The Kind #Dear Dairyon... Chapter 1 The SDET scout vessel ''Veiksme disengaged from FTL in a system at the edge of the Milky Way Galaxy. Its mission, to find an unidentified object, floating in space, and to bring it back to the SDET Thaloss facility for study. Because of its potential technological significance, the Dairyon agent Aaron, along with his Dhragolon partner, Ranon Sarilus, headed the team. "Alright, guys. Anything on our sensors yet?" asked Aaron to the navigations officer. "Nothing, yet, Commander," the officer replied. Aaron was a Dairyon meant to replace the deceased son of a wealthy Achrisian, to relieve his sorrow. The Dairyon Aaron retained the dead boy's memories and appearance: short, blonde hair, and blue, sparkling eyes. The build and height of the average Human ten-year-old, although the original Aaron was only nine at the time of his death. An untimely, horrible demise. However, with the destruction of Achris, the homeworld of the Achrisians and the Dairyon, Aaron had nothing left. That is, until he found himself in the Milky Way with some Milurian friends three billion years later. "Wait! I have something!" the navigations officer suddenly exclaimed, excited at the prospect of finding something interesting to study, rather than all those boring mechs from Burishubaan. "How far away is it?" asked Sarilus, anxious. "It's orbiting around a gas giant about 2 light minutes away. We'll arrive in around 3 hours." Aaron suddenly pressed his hand onto his forehead. "Aaron?" asked Sarilus as he turned to him. "Are you alright?" "Yeah," replied Aaron. "Just... memories are flooding into my mind. This happens when something that is connected to me... but I have haven't seen for a long time, if not ever, is seen by my eyes or detected by my short-range sensors." ---- ''Three hours later...'' "Sir, we have arrived at the co-ordinates that are where the alleged location of the object we're looking for is, but... there's nothing there..." said the navigations officer. "Not yet, there isn't. Look, something's coming round now," replied Sarilus. The object floated into view: a behemoth of a vessel. Probably almost 10 times the size of the Veiksme, which had a considerable length for a scouting vessel: 500 metres. "It's... it's a ship!" exclaimed Sarilus, dumbfounded. "And... it's not just any ship, my friends..." Aaron said, equally surprised. "It's... it's... it's an... it's an Achrisian vessel!!!" Chapter 2 The Veiksme was floating in the void of space - in front of a massive vessel, apparently one of Achrisian origin. "...An Achrisian vessel?!" exclaimed Sarilus. "How, by Krayhan, does a three-billion-year-old Achrisian vessel float all the way to the Andromeda, ''intact''''', with no power whatsoever?" "My hypothesis is," replied Aaron, very unsure of himself. "that the vessel, although it was thrown off from the hypernova, was not torn apart by the blast because it was too far away to get physically damaged." Category:The Legends of the Last Dairyon Category:Articles by User:Krayfish Category:Articles by User:WikiBuilder1147 Category:Stories Category:Incomplete stories Category:Tandem stories